


So Married

by elletromil



Series: The Fun That Comes Before Kissing [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “You two are so married, it’s not even funny.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



“You two are so married, it’s not even funny.”

But there is definitely humour in Eggsy’s voice as he’s watching Harry and Merlin bicker about something completely inconsequential. Well, _bicker_ might not be the right word for it, what with the underlying flirting coloring their interaction, but truth be told, Eggsy has never really seen them not being in the middle of some flirting. Even when they are angry and yelling at each other, there is always that little something that makes it look as if they are seconds away from just having a hard fuck against the nearest flat surface.

It has been fuel quite a few of Eggsy’s fantasies before they got all together.

As if knowing what turn Eggsy’s thoughts have taken, Harry is smiling quite smugly, because nothing pleases him more than someone thinking about him, especially if it’s sexually.

Eggsy’s about to say something more (or maybe just kiss him, he’s not sure yet) when he spots Merlin’s weird expression. It’s not quite blank, but Eggsy can’t even start identifying what emotions are being displayed right now. It’s… indescribable, is what it is.

Harry sees it too, but before he can even open his mouth, Merlin is on his feet and all but running upstairs.

They exchange a worried look, silently debating if they should follow him or leave him be. However, the decision is taken out of their hands when Merlin comes back in the living room looking rather nervous of all things. Not that the man isn’t allowed to be nervous, but Eggsy didn’t even know that was something possible. Anxious sure, worried of- _fucking_ -course, but nervous? What could possibly make him feel so?

“I was planning on waiting and doing something meaningful, but since we’re on the subject…”

Merlin holds out both of his hands to them, and in each palm is a little black box, looking vaguely familiar and Eggsy realises exactly why at the same time thay Harry does, judging by his tiny gasp of disbelief.

“Would you marry me?”

It’s a testament to how much Merlin knows them that instead of taking Harry’s uncontrollable laughter and Eggsy’s shocked “ _shut up_ ” the wrong way, he beams at them as if they had said the most enthusiastic yes. They might as well have been, considering they offer their hands to Merlin so that he could put on the rings on their fingers so fast that they hit each other slightly.


End file.
